The way it should have been
by Fearless Shadow
Summary: In book 16, when Oliver visits Gaia at the Mosses home. This is a slightly different view of things. The way I think it should have been. Please read and review! ^-^


The way it should have been  
  
FEARLESS  
  
#Book 16#  
  
Synopsis: You know when 'Oliver' turned up at the Mosses doorstep asking for Gaia? Well, here is just another version of how Gaia should have reacted. One-shot.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fearless or any of the really cool characters. I was just experimenting with it, to see what other possibilities there were to the story.  
  
~  
  
"Hello, is Gaia there please?" The man at the door inquired softly.  
  
"Yes, who shall I say is here?" Olga asked, with a slight Russian accent.  
  
"I want it to be a surprise." He said, no emotion what so ever in his voice.  
  
'This man is weird' she thought. 'His voice is so. . . soo. . . dead.'  
  
"Gaia, dear!"  
  
Gaia lifted her head from her arms. It was in fact nice to just let go once in a while, even if it was for. . .  
  
She glanced at the clock. . .  
  
. . . 5 seconds.  
  
She dried her tears and stepped out of 'the' room looking like she hadn't cried at all.  
  
She was a good actress.  
  
'Oh well, Hollywood will have to do without' Gaia mused, 'I'm going to be a waitress…'  
  
"Yes?" She asked, slightly annoyed at being cheated out of her 'letting go'.  
  
"There is a gentleman here to see you." Olga informed her.  
  
'Gentleman, huh?' She laughed to herself softly; hopefully it wasn't another descendent of some perverted rapist. She didn't feel like using her freakish talent in front of Olga.  
  
She couldn't think about THAT much longer though. . . her smile instantly vanished, only to be replaced by a deadly glare at the man standing by the doorway.  
  
She knew who it was straight away.  
  
Black, newly polished shoes. . . probably at least 500 bucks.  
  
Newly 'Dry-cleaned' suit.  
  
"Loki, How horrible it is to see you so alive and unfortunately well."  
  
She smiled innocently.  
  
She didn't hate her uncle; actually, she didn't know what she felt. . . no. . . she did, hurt. It was as simple as that. She had to make him feel as bad as she was feeling.  
  
"Gaia." He replied softly, pleadingly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, her tone softening slightly. After all, he was her Uncle. He noticed this of course.  
  
"Gaia, you have to listen to me. Your father is Loki, not me! Your father killed Sweet Katia. I didn't murder her, I swear. . . I love you Gaia."  
  
Gaia's blood boiled at the mere mention of her mother's name. He had some nerve coming here anyway. She was disgusted. She felt sick every time she thought about the fact that she was actually this… this monster's niece.  
  
Fresh adrenaline flowed through her body. Without warning she punched him in his stomach with as much strength as she could muster.  
  
Apparently the punch had taken him by surprise also. He doubled over falling against the wall, clutching his stomach. Hopefully that was strong enough she thought happily.  
  
'My Gaia. You're so strong. I believe now, more than ever, I'm making the right decision for your future. You are a fighting machine whether you like it or not. It's your destiny.'  
  
GOD! The pain. He could taste blood in his mouth, trickling through clenched teeth.  
  
He ignored it. He tried to get up, but found he couldn't move an inch of his body, he was paralysed in agony. But never the less, he pushed his body to try and at least sit up properly. Before he could move another inch, she pushed him back down onto the cold but carpeted floor of the Moss family's entrance hall.  
  
Gaia couldn't help but knee him in the groin while she was at it.  
  
He groaned.  
  
She didn't know very well why she was actually putting him through so much pain, but for some reason, it felt good. She felt like she was beating up both her stupid father, and her pure evil uncle. Man, how the hell could HE say that she was a fighting machine? He had no right to! How would he know anyway? That just proved that he didn't really care about her.  
  
'GODDAMNED THIS!' she screamed at him inwardly, 'Get up! Get up and fight!' This was one of the most pathetic fights that she had been in, and yet, she could feel her eyelids drooping slowly.  
  
She suspected it was because of the 'over-dose' of adrenaline in her body.  
  
She glanced quickly over at her uncle. . . he looked. . . unconscious.  
  
"Oliver. . . " She began. . .  
  
But before she knew what was happening she fell to the floor. Thank god Olga was in the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
The last thing Oliver heard before he fainted was Gaia apologising.  
  
"What for, my sweet? You had every right I suppose. . ."  
  
Suddenly everything turned black. . .  
  
* * *  
  
Gaia sat there, her eyes wide open glaring at the space as though it had offended her in some way, unable to think about. . . well about anything. . . she had shut down. . .  
  
"Gaia!" She heard him gasp.  
  
"Oliver, are you awake?" She asked coldly. She couldn't stand him at the moment. For all she knew, he could just be like her father. . . she thought his motto was probably something like,  
  
"Take pleasure in hurting others. Promise one thing, do exactly the opposite."  
  
'Uh huh'  
  
"Listen. I'm sorry for putting you through all this but. . . anyway. . . I don't feel like talking right now. Life is lousy enough as it is."  
  
"I'll just leave then." He choked out, struggling to sit up.  
  
"Don't be an idiot! You can hardly move!" She spat coldly, hate evident in every syllable. "Anyway, I don't give a damn about anything you have to say to me."  
  
"Please listen, I beg you. . . it won't take long. I was just wondering if you wanted to finally journey abroad with me."  
  
"No." She replied flatly. Why should she trust him anyway? The creep. He had killed her mother. . . actually, she wasn't sure if he had; she didn't know what to think any longer.  
  
"Please, think about it. . . I won't be leaving until. . . I don't know when exactly, but I'll give you time to think about it. Please reconsider." He gasped heavily.  
  
She nodded. She didn't know why though. She didn't feel like going abroad with a murderer anyway. When would she be ready if she wasn't even ready now?  
  
"Thank you. You won't regret this." He almost whispered, finally managing to stand up, trying to grab the wall for support.  
  
"Bet I will." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"Look Gaia, please. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!" He cried evident that he had heard what she had said.  
  
"Get out." She said softly, looking at the floor. She wasn't sure if he heard, but he staggered out of the door anyway.  
  
"Good-bye my love." He whispered. Gaia gagged. Without another look back, he stepped into the elevator.  
  
The doors closed.  
  
He was gone. . . who knew. . . maybe forever. . .  
  
She laughed miserably. . .  
  
'I wish. . .'  
  
~  
  
Please tell me what you think you guys! Please! I know it was well… nearly just like the scene in the book, but I just wanted to, well, kinda make them have a fight. I just wanted to experiment with, ermm, the story a bit.  
  
I put loads of, how can I describe it, erm, ya know, triple dots, but hardly any of them seem to have come up. Sorry if the grammar is a bit haywire.  
  
Please review! ~Fearless~ 


End file.
